A-plus
by thefaygoexprience
Summary: Eva learns the truth behind Neil's painkiller use when he becomes her next patient and she must delve into thew past of her obnoxiously funny friend
1. New case

ACT 1

**"To tell you the truth, I always thought love was meant for dreams."**

* * *

Eva sat at her desk, studying, as usual. There never seemed to be a moment when she wasn't studying something. You had to study in high school if you wanted to do anything successful in the world. It's just how society played out nowadays.

"Hey, Eva."

Neil Watts, however, was another story. To him, the most important thing in life was entertainment mixed with goofing off and obscure references and puns. He was Eva's polar opposite and a true annoyance.

"What is it, Neil?"

"Do you think that if I stick this noodle up my nose it'll come out of my mouth?"

"Why don't you try it? Its not my health that will be put in risk, and in consequence, my grades."

"Oh lighten up, I'm just goofing around, I'll study later. "

Neil was always goofing around, and it reflected poorly on his overall success at life. He was a serious bad influence to anyone around him and a nuisance Eva had been stuck with since grade school.

"I seriously doubt that."

"No worries, I'm gonna pull a Neville; be insignificant and small until BAM! Straight A's, Voldemort defeated, and a hot girlfriend!"

Eva wanted to facepalm. Neil was always making corny remarks about movies and random video games no one had ever played, and in truth it was stupid.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, you just watch!"

"Fine."

* * *

Eva had watched, and Neil had failed. He had ended the year with two B's, a D, and the rest C's, which was actually pretty good for him. Now college was around the corner and Eva had to admit she was worried about Neil, if only a tiny bit. They still had finals to worry about, and actually getting into college, which would be a lot harder for Neil than it was for her.

"GUESS WHAT EVA?!"

Neil sprinted in, slamming the door behind him. He was obviously excited about something, but Eva wasn't about to hand herself over on a silver platter. That wasn't how she worked. If she did play along, he'd probably drag it out for an hour or two.

"I wish you wouldn't slam the door, it ruins the paint."

"FORGET ABOUT THE PAINT, THAT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!"

"Really? So you've lost your respect for other people's stuff now? "

"NO, I JUST DON'T GIVE A SHIT BECAUSE I GOT INTO THE SAME COLLEGE AS YOU! "

"Crap"

"Well, you could be a little more optimistic, Eva. Come on, we're going to be with each other all through college! "

"Which is exactly why I'm not excited."

"Ouch, that's harsh. Are you worried I'll just be SO much cooler than you?"

"I'm worried I'll have to drag you through."

"Nah, if anything I'll be dragging YOU through with my awesomeness!"

"I'd rather not get dragged through by someone who has never gotten an A+ on anything."

"Ouch, Eva, way to be a buzzkill."

Neil backtracked out of Eva's room. They were neighbors, making it easier for him to intrude on her privacy 24/7. Now they would be going to the same college, and Neil would probably choose the same major as her. He would probably even try and work at the same place as her. Eva did not understand why Neil was so eager to stick with her through the years, and it bugged her. She didn't want to be stuck with him for years on end, but it was happening. That fact made Eva sigh.

* * *

"EVA, RACE ME TO COMPUTER SCIENCE!"

"Why in the world would I do that?"

"BECAUSE IT'S AWESOME!"

"No, thanks."

"Oh, are you afraid I'll put some Morpheus moves and kick your butt?"

"Oh, you're on."

Eva sprinted alongside Neil. To tell the truth, he had barely changed since highschool. He still had failed to get a grade higher that a B, and he was more of a burden to Eva. She sort of stopped caring and tried to find the positives. Being able to beat him in a race was one of them.

"What were you saying about Morpheus moves?"

"Hah, I let you win! I could've been in Canada by now if I had wanted to."

"Whatever, let's get to class."

They entered their computer science class. It wasn't Eva's favorite class, but she knew what she was learning was important. Neil preferred to spend the class inventing new uses of the pencil and searching the web for strange photos of things Eva could only guess the uses of.

Today they were assigned a group project; design a computer program. It could be over anything, but it had to be somewhat complex and they had four months to work on it. It didn't have to be completed if the program was really complex, as long as a large amount of work was done on it. To Eva, the project was going to be a piece of cake. Unless-

"Eva; you, me, partners, now!"

"I was thinking of choosing someone else."

"Too late, everyone else is already paired up!"

It was true, Eva had been too slow in finding a partner, and now she was going to be stuck with Neil.

"Maybe I can work alone."

"Ouch, Eva, I'm right here."

"You don't count since you never do any work."

"Well you're stuck with me anyways! "

And so it happened Eva was partnered with Neil for one of her biggest projects. Of course, she did all of the work, so they got a good grade on it. Neil used his computer playing dead space. On the day of presenting, she gave him the easiest job, working the computer .

"Eva, I told you I'd get an A!"

"I said you wouldn't get an A on your own, and you did no work to deserve that grade."

"Then why didn't you tell that to the teacher?"

"So I wouldn't get in trouble for letting you slack off!"

"Why did you let me slack off?"

"I knew better than to try and make you work, and if you did do any work, it would be awful."

"Geez, you think so little of me. I'll show you! I can get at least one A+!"

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks!"

* * *

"Eva, are you ready for our last finals ever?"

"Are you?"

"Of course!"

"I really doubt that."

"I am! I studied super hard and everything!"

"Studying isn't enough."

"We'll see how true that is after finals."

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

After finals, Neil had refused to say what grade he'd gotten, so Eva had assumed he'd bombed it. Every time she mentioned the finals, he would change the subject to something that connected in no way to finals, such as movies and pokemon. One such time, he changed the subject towards future career plans.

"Where are going to work after college?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"You'll just follow me there."

"Come on, I've already decided where I'm going. Please tell me!"

"Sigmund."

"Me too!"

"You do realize you have to take a test to get in there?"

"Yes, and that's why I'm so excited you're going there too, because you can help me cheat through it!"

Eva facepalmed. Did Neil really think she was stupid enough to cheat on a test, especially for him? If he did, then he was much dumber than she had imagined.

"Why in the heck would I do that?"

"Because you're awesome!"

"That's true, but it doesn't mean I'll help you."

"What if I do something for you?"

"What could I possibly want from you?"

"Anything!"

"Alright, if I help you,

you have to promise you'll actually work."

"Deal!"

So Eva helped Neil cheat on the entrance exams, and they both got was worse, they got partnered up as a team. Whatever Eva did, she seemed to be stuck with Neil. It was partially her fault, she shouldn't have helped him cheat.

* * *

"What an unproductive day."

It had been very dull. There had been no cases, so Eva had just stayed in her office on the computer. This wouldn't have been as boring if, like Neil, Eva used her computer to constantly play games. Then she would have something to do besides stand around being useless.

Neil opened the door slightly and poked his head in.

"Eva, did you steal my stapler?"

"No."

Neil retreated back to his office. If Eva had to guess, he had probably finished a video game and was now constructing something made with office supplies. Probably some sort of weapon he would later try to fire at her and end up hitting himself.

The only interesting part of the day was Neil's occasional visit, which was saying something since normally those visits annoyed Eva. She thought that the rest of the day would be just as boring until, as they were walking out, the phone rang, giving Neil and Eva a case. The man's name was John Wyles, and they were to report to his house immediately. It was going to be another all- nighter, no doubt. That meant a lot of coffee.

"What is it, Eva?"

"New patient."

"I'll get the equipment and the coffee."

Neil left to gather the necessities. Eva sat down to wait. She was getting tired of so many night jobs, literally.

Why did everyone seem to be dying at midnight? She thought, Oh well, it's what we signed up for.

Neil returned with a massive box of drove them to the house in question, and after wrecking the car trying to evade a squirrel (which failed, unfortunately), they had arrived. Now all they had to do was get started on the patient.

* * *

Neil was more sentimental than usual. He was talking about his grandfather again, which he hadn't done since college, and he seemed to be attached to their patient and his wife.

He wasn't one to get emotional. For Neil it was work fast so they wouldn't have to stay up all night and then goof off until the next patient came. This was the first time Eva was seeing a soft side in him.

* * *

It had been way too long a night for Eva, and now she had to collect roadkill scent from the squirrel Neil had run over. She was fishing around for a container when she found a bottle of painkillers. They must be Neil's, but why was he using them? She would have to find out.

On her way back to the house, Eva ran into Neil. He seemed anxious, as if he was trying to hide something. That seemed the opportune moment to confront him about the painkillers.

"I was in deep thought when I walked straight into a brick wall."

"These are pretty strong painkillers."

"And it was a pretty strong wall. 'Twas a match made in heaven, I say."

" You aren't addicted, are you?"

"Are you kidding? I'd rather die than resort to that level of patheticness."

Neil ran off again. Eva didn't trust what he said, and decided she would watch him closely for any signs of addiction. If he did end up being an addict, Eva was obligated as his friend and business partner to help him recover.

...

Too much melodrama. Neil had never been so upset about a case before. She knew River was important- but not this important. He was acting as if it was his own wife she was getting rid of (if he'd actually ever dated anyone).

It worried her. She was usually the one getting sentimental, and here he was emotional about a dead person. She would have to do her best to make sure River returned or he would never forgive her.

* * *

Eva woke up dazily from her dream, if you would call it that. It was more like re-watching old memories. She reflected on what had happened since Johnny 's case. Neil was still taking those painkillers, she had seen him sneak them a couple of times. It didn't seem as though he was addicted, fortunately. Eva did have to wonder what he needed them for, though.

Eva checked her alarm clock; 5:30. She didn't need to be at work until 7, so she could afford to sleep in a little bit more. As soon as she had gotten relaxed again, the phone rang. Eva got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Rosalene?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"This is Dr. Tue. We have a new patient."

Eva wondered what exactly this Dr. Tue meant by 'we'. Neil was her only partner.

"Where's Dr. Watts?"

"We're partnered up for this one"

"What about ?"

Dr. Tue sighed on the other line

"That's the thing, Dr. Watts is the next patient."

"N-Neil's dying? I..thought something was wrong but... not this."

"Well he is and he's asked that you specifically are on the team that changes his memories, so you'd better hurry over."

"Right."

She hung up and stared at the phone. Eva knew Neil had been hiding something, but why hide this? Why make her go through his life when she just learned he was dying that day?

She was asking these unanswerable questions, which she didn't have the time luxory for, so she made her way to Neil's house. When she got there, a very official-looking man was standing impatiently outside the door. That, she assumed, was Dr. Tue.

"Sorry I'm late."

"No worries, it's just our jobs and a patient's life at stake."

Dr. Tue, in a strange way, reminded Eva of herself. Now she understood why Neil had called her annoying at times. She followed Dr. Tue inside, taking the opportunity to study Neil's house. It was messy, the walls cluttered with posters for video games and movies, the only thing of interest was a small electric piano. One look was enough to sum up his personality. They continued into Neil's bedroom. The bedroom was simple; a nightstand, a bed, and a huge flatscreen tv. There were a few game consoles and rows of video games and movies. So this was how Neil spent his free time.

Neil was lying on the bed, unconscious. It was strange and slightly painful seeing him like that, connected to a heart monitor and having a doctor leaning over him. The doctor looked up and greeted them.

"You must be Dr. Rosalene and Dr. Tue."

"Yes." Dr. Tue replied

"Why don't you two get your stuff set up? Then I'll explain everything."

Dr. Tue started up the machine while Eva found the helmets. When they were done, they turned to the doctor.

"My name's Michael. I've known Neil for a number of years."

"Could you tell us what it was he wanted?" Eva asked.

"No, he never said."

"Doesn't matter," Dr. Tue interrupted, "we can find out later. Let's get going, Dr. Rosalene."

"Right."

"Oh, one more thing." The doctor said

"Yes?" Eva asked

"Could you get me a coffee real quick? I can't leave the patient's side."

"Of course."

* * *

Eva put on her helmet and felt it turn on. The next moment she was in Neil's office with Neil and Dr. Tue. She became visible to Neil and enabled conversation.

"Neil..."

Neil turned around and looked at Eva.

"Eva, what are you doing here so late? And who's this?"

"My name is Dr. Tue, and we're here fulfilling the contract you're going to sign in the near future."

"Oh, so it is that bad."

"Would you mind telling us what it is you desire?"

Neil looked at Eva, then at Dr. Tue. He made a throat-clearing noise, and Dr. Tue seemed to understand what it meant.

"Right."

The next moment, Eva couldn't hear anything. Dr. Tue must have turned off her audio. All she could do was watch the ridiculous hand movements and gestures Neil was making. When he seemed to be finished, her sound came back on.

"What was that for?" She asked

"Confidentiality."

"I've never heard of information being kept from one doctor and not the other."

"Who cares, we have the memento. Let's go."

"Oh, Eva!"

"Yes, Neil?"

"...good luck."

"Thanks."

"I trust you to do the right thing."

"Don't worry, we always succeed "

"Because we're awesome." He finished her sentence then laughed a little,"goodbye"

"Bye"

The memento was activated, and Eva and Dr. Tue were brought into another memory.


	2. Memories

The memory was at Johnny's house, when she had spent a few hours contemplating what their next move was. Neil was making calls, as he said, but now she was finally learning to whom.

He was sitting right where she had found him the next day, and had just dialed a number on his phone. It rang for a bit then Neil spoke.

"So, Michael, any news about our last appointment"

Eva couldn't make out what Michael was saying, but the conversation was giving them memory links so she knew to pay attention.

"So there's nothing else? Alright"

…

"Wait, one more thing"

…

"Eva saw the pills. Should I tell her?"

…

"Alright, I'll keep it secret"

…

"Yeah, one more thing. We might need to up the strength of those pills"

…

"Yeah, it's still not very effective. "

…

"Alright, see you later."

Neil hung up, and their links were filled. Eva didn't move, she was processing the scene. So his doctor had wanted Neil to hid it- whatever it was- but why?

"I hate to interrupt you thinking session, but we have a job to do"

"Right"

Eva went over to Dr. Tue , who activated the memento- Neil's coffee cup. Soon they were in another memory. The gaps were short, they'd only moved back a few months, maybe a year.

This time Neil was in a doctor's office. Eva was looking for a memento when Michael came in, dressed in his doctor clothes.

"It's terminal. Osteosarcoma."

"Bone cancer?"

"Yeah. There's nothing I can give you besides painkillers, the growth is too large for a marrow or stem cell transplant"

Neil sighed, "How long?"

"A year at most. If it spreads to your blood a lot less."

"How am I gonna tell people? If my boss finds out he'll take me out of work.."

"If you're determined to stay in work, don't tell anyone. I'll just give you stronger painkillers so you can actually work."

"Thank you"

The scene froze, so it was time to look for mementos.

"Neil..you hid it just for _work?_ That isn't the you I know.. Do I even know you?"

"Stop talking to yourself"

Tue was Eva 2.0- every annoying trait of hers accelerated., but he was right. She couldn't let every little thing get to her or they wouldn't get done in time- and then…

So she decided to keep it strictly business, to make sure her friend got his dream life. After all, she liked to keep business and personal life separate. Eva gathered the memory links while Tue looked for the memento, which turned out to be a letter in a resealed envelope which had been by Neil's bag.

The next memory was further back, during their time in college together. Neil was opening his mail when he started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh my god! I have to tell- no no I have to keep this a secret. She'll be so surprised! If I time it right, it'll be perfect!"

"Look for memory links" Tue demanded, so Eva did. There were none in the room, but out in the hall she could get access to her dorm room where she found two. When Eva left the room to look for more, Tue came out of Neil's room

"I have two links"

"I got the rest of them"

"How?"

"Communication. This is a confined memory after all, we had to get them somehow."

"Alright, as long as we have them I suppose."

"Yes. Now come to the memento"

Eva followed him, wondering what it was Neil had read in that letter and why Tue had waited for her to leave to talk to Neil. It felt like everyone was hiding something from her- but why? She would just find out anyways, why try to hide it?

Tue activated the memento, and they were back a few months earlier. Neil was talking to Michael.

"So that's what I wanted to say."

"Wow. It took you your whole life to realize this?"

"You could say that. I think I always sort of knew."

"Well, what are you gonna do now?"

"Same I always did. Be myself, and forget other peoples' opinions."

"That's probably why people find you annoying, you know that?"

"Yeah, and I don't care. I have to live my life, not the life that would make other people happy."

"But if you don't try at all you can't truly be happy"

"Maybe I can. I've seen people who are. The aspies, for example"

"Neil, Aspergers people aren't truly happy either, they just don't show their unhappiness nor really understand it. They also can have trouble seeing why they don't fit in, and if they do feel worse trying to fix it because its not them"

"Well I feel the same. Why should I not be me?"

"Because the way this world work as everyone has to fake a little to be happy. You have to fake interest in things, fake surprise, fake joy, fake that you're calm when you're actually really mad or panicking. If I was truly myself no one would be understand what I was saying through my science talk."

"This world sucks"

"Yeah it does"

That gave them all their memory links, and soon they were in Neil's sophomore year at college

Neil was at one of those many parties he magically got himself invited to. It was a college party, which meant everyone was at least a little bit drunk. Neil looked to be more on the sober side, however, and was sitting next to Sidney Weller, an extremely popular girl who, as far as Eva knew, hadn't actually dated anyone in college. Sidney was talking.

"You know, I just don't date people.

"Me neither."

"What's your reason?"

"Well, uh, not really anything I guess."

"Everyone has a reason for everything. I don't date because I don't want to date someone who won't take it seriously. I want a serious, long-term relationship, not some dumb college or high school relationship that rarely lasts even six months."

"I guess that could be my reason. Honestly, I now I had a reason at some point, I just have a terrible memory"

"Heh. Well I hope you do date Neil. You seem like someone who'd make a good boyfriend."

They get a memory link, and the memory fast forwards to later in the party, with Neil more drunk and talking to Michael.

"What about Sheila? She's cute and nerdy like you. Plus she broke up with Brad like two months ago"

"I heard she hooked up with Talia last week."

"Right, can't date a taken person. How about Madeline?"

"She doesn't get along with me at all. I don't think likes my references or something like that"

"True. Well, there's always Eva"

"Eva…" Neil chuckled, "No, we're just friends. It's weird we're even still friends, I know I annoy her a lot"

"I think you two are kind of just destined to be those friends who just put up with each other for their whole lives."

"That would make sense."

"Alright, moving on.."

"Michael, I really don't want to date anyone right now. Just not my thing"

"Dating hasn't been your thing your whole life. How are you gonna be happy if you don't date?"

"Simple. I will date myself- a person I can actually get along with!"

"Neil take this seriously"

"I refuse; humor is my joy in life. I don't need to date, I'm just that type of person."

So that was why Neil never dated, he just chose not to. And she thought he was just terrible at flirting.

Tue cleared his throat, meaning it was time to search for memory links. This was going to be a long night.


	3. His Wish

After what seemed like hours of walking around a room of drunk partiers- which was about as easy as wading through particularly sticky mud that had no idea where you were headed and that you had any reason to not be in the specific place you were- they had the memory links.

Eva let out a sigh of relief as the memory faded and they entered the next one.

"What the deuce?"

It was only about a month earlier then the last memory. She knew because there was this ridiculous fashion fad Neil had gotten into early in his second year of college- he wore a ridiculous blue scarf he tied and tucked into his shirts so only the part around his neck was visible.

"This is going to take forever unless we find a leaping memory" Tue commented.

The truth was Neil was dying at such a young age, going back more than two or so years was a leaping memory. And, although she was annoyed by how little progress they were making, Eva knew every memory had some significance. It just took until the end for everyone to realize the significance.

Neil was holding an envelope, looking at it. He seemed upset about something; what she could only guess.

"I'm still the dunce mom…I guess that's who I'll always be."

He ripped the letter in half and let it fall from his hand, then turned and started walking away. Tue picked up the letter and checked to see if it was still readable.

"As I suspected, he still remembers what he wrote."

"What does it say?"

"You'll see later. For now, though…"

Eva was disconnected.

"It's too hard to read ripped up like this. Hopefully I can find the memory where he wrote it. If not, I can piece it together."

Tue followed Neil to get his memory links

"What the hell just happened?!"

Eva took off her helmet and looked around. Sure enough, Dr. Tue was still connected. She tried to reconnect to no prevail- he'd locked her out. Whatever he was hiding from her, he was severely bending the rules. If it was any other patient she'd write him up and request a new partner, but she wanted to get this done quickly.

Michael looked up.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality. There are specific parts of his memory Neil specified that you were not allowed to see. I think he's embarrassed of them. Of course, he told us to tell you once you put his desire in if you hadn't realized it by then."

"Doctor-patient confidentiality extends to _all doctors_. I shouldn't be kept out of this, whatever it."

Michael shrugged, "Patient's rules. He's probably going to wake up a couple of times so you can ask him about it when he does if you need to know so much."

"Bu-"

"He's my friend too Eva. I'd know if it was something you needed to know right away or not, and this should wait. So just be patient."

"Alright.."

This small set of memories was only a short time apart- hours or even minutes.

Tue had just left the last one to find Neil, just a short while earlier, holding the same envelope and looking very eager and nervous.

"Alright Neil, this is your chance. This is the right choice…at least I think it is. Anyway, even if it turns out bad you won't know without trying. You got this. I got this."

He stood more confident and started walking towards a group of girls talking. Eva was in the group of girls, and Neil could overhear what they were saying.

"So who is your dream date Nancy," one asked.

"Oh I'm not sure about that. Maybe Tom."

"He is dreamy. How about you, Eva?"

Neil stopped walking, still hidden from the girls, and listened in.

"I've never really thought about it I guess"

Another girl chimed in.

"What about your friend Neil?"

"..Neil?"

"Don't be ridiculous Lindsey! No one would date Neil! I mean, he's so weird an obnoxious. Right eva?"

"Well, he can be annoying. He's sort of always been like that."

"And you've had to put up with that your whole life practically?"

"You could say that... "

Neil turned and ran, missing the next part of the conversation.

"But once you've put up with him for a while he's really not that bad. He actually tries, and he cares about people."

Tue followed Neil, who for a while just sat, silent, watching the stars. He got up after a while and lead Tue straight back to the letter being ripped. His memory links were full, so he moved on.

"Is it safe for him to wake up?"

"Since the memories will be saved all it will do is disconnect anyone inside them. Once he's back out, you just go right back to the last memory you were in."

"What if he wakes up after we've given him the new memories?"

"Then we follow protocol"

The protocol he was talking about was under section 4 of the Sigmund instruction manual. If a patient woke up after having the new memories installed, it was the job of the scientists to make sure that the patient kept believing those memories until their death, which was never long after. Eva never thought she'd have to do it, and she hoped she still wouldn't have to

Neil was writing feverently. Scribbling, erasing, scribbling more, reading over, erasing, repeat. After a few minutes he finished, and read the letter out loud:

"_Eva-_

_You know I've never been the best at telling people things. I usually just sort of avoid confrontation, changing the topic quickly. Which is probably why people call me annoying. I'm only guessing. I mean, no one ever really knows what someone else thinks of them. Which is actually why I'm writing this. _

_I guess I want clarity on something. We've known each other like our whole lives. It's like in that Hans Christian Anderson story, __The Snow Queen. __Where I'm Kay and you're Gerda except I don't get glass caught in my heart and run away with some hot snow queen. Lucky Kay…_

_Anyways, we know each other well. Yet somehow I've always been confused about you. I honestly don't know what you think of me. I don't even know how I feel about you. So I wanted to find out._

_I guess what I'm saying- what I was too scared to actually say to your face- so technically what I'm writing , well it's that maybe it would be a good idea if we went out sometime. You know, to see if we felt that way?_

_If you don't wanna that's totally fine! I don't even know if that's how I feel since life doesn't really come with an instruction book on emotions and what exactly what you're currently feeling means and how you should go about dealing with it. It's just so hard to tell what I feel right now. So I thought, 'hey maybe we should try it and if it works great'. _

_I'm rambling, sorry. Just let me know._

_I hope we can date though!_

_-Neil"_

The memory froze and Tue sighed.

"It's your wish, so I'll make sure it happens"


	4. Video Games

**AN: I just finished writing my game so now I have time to focus on this! Sorry for the wait everyone**

* * *

Eva was out in the hall when Michael came out.

"Hey."  
"Shouldn't you be watching him?"  
'He's awake now, I just came to tell you."  
"Thanks, I'll go in in a moment"

"When you do, try not to talk about the memories just as a form of respect. Neil specified he wanted nothing to be 'spoiled'."

"I have a feeling he's just embarrassed and his wish is gonna be something dumb like being smarter than me."

"My lips are sealed. You'll be surprised though"

He went back in, and Eva joined him. Sure enough Neil was sitting up against a stack of pillows. Asleep he had seemed almost healthy, just someone getting over the flu or a bad cold, but awake it was worse. He had been on vacation a few weeks before she'd gotten the call. so she'd been either solo working or helping out others. She hadn't seen him at all in those weeks, and he'd changed a lot.

If you had to say what a dying person looked like, Neil fit the description perfectly. It was like looking at a corpse- the only part of him that had any life in it was his eyes, which still glistened with the hope that- at least to him- his dream will be coming true.

When they walked in, he grinned his usual grin. It was so out of place on his hollow face that it almost made her sick. How could he look so happy when he's dying?

"You guys start the party without me or something? I'm not dead yet"

Eva hit him.

"OW! Geez, what was that for?"

"Let me think. Maybe not telling me you were dying?!"

"Not like I really had a choice. I mean, you'd probably say 'Neil you have to leave work blah blah blah your health blah blah blah' and that wouldn't have been any fun"

She facepalmed

"Neil, honestly...I know you don't really take anything seriously but this is important! You should have told me."

"But I didn't, and here we are. You really wanna yell at me for it?"

Michael stepped in

"Neil, don't be so sour."

"My bad guys. Apparently you have to be cheery dying"

"Will you two excuse us a minute, I need to do some tests."

Eva and Tue left for the hallway. when they arrived, tue stopped her

"You could have been nicer there"  
"I know, I meant to be. I just didn't anticipate reacting like that."

"It makes sense that you would. I'd be mad if my normal associate lied to me about something like this. But he is dying, he deserves kindness. Even if it means stepping out of your normal comfort zone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when we go back in there try and do something that will make him happy, even if it isn't something you normally enjoy. Have you never been around a dying person that wasn't one of your patients before?"

She hadn't. Her parents were both still alive, and her family members that had died had all lived far away and she hadn't seen them. The only dying people she saw stayed unconscious, so she'd never had to actually talk one-on-one with someone who was dying. Tue was right though, she'd been rude back there. He was her friend, he deserved to be treated as such. But what could she do? He didn't seem to be in a talkative mood, what else was there?

Half an hour later she still hadn't come up with anything. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Michael came out.

"I'm all finished. Fair warning he's cheery but quick to change moods so be careful."

"Alright."

Eva went in and sat down on a chair by the bed. Neil looked at her as she sat.

"Hey Eva, sorry for the sarcasm."

"It was well-deserved, don't worry about it."

"Wait, you're saying you deserved it? I gotta get that on camera!"

"Its a rare opportunity. So, Neil, anything you wanna do?"

"Eva, our options are limited."

"Well, there's always something."

She looked around the room. rows and rows of video games, several consuls, and a box of controllers.

"How about a video game?"

"You kidding. Eva, I've been waiting my whole life for you to want to play a video game with me! Shelf to the left of the tv, 5th row up, and three in from the left."

she went to the spot he indicated and pulled out the game. _Bioshock_

"We have this series to get through, then _Portal 2_, the _Mass Effect_ games, _Beyond: Two Souls_, _The Last of Us_, _Heavy Rain_, and that's only the start."

"Well, for now pick your favorite."

"Hah! Pick my favorite, that's impossible."

"Well, which do you want to do first?"

"Let's ease into it with _Portal 2._"

"Sounds good."

So Neil watched as Eva went through the wondrous, frustrating and, to some, tear-jerking (Wheatley fans know this feeling) sensation that is playing _Portal 2_. About three hours in Neil asked her to pause it.

"What's wrong? Aren't we almost finished?"

"Hah, no we are not. I wanted to hear your thoughts before this next scene."

"Well I love it so far."

"Right? You'll love the rest"

And He was right. That is, until the end.

"Wait wait wait, that is not the end."

"It is."

"Is there another game?"

"No"

"What the hell? Why would they show us that Wheatley is remorseful if he's trapped in space? And what about Chell? We don't know if there are any humans left, she might die out there!"

"Welcome to the club of people not satisfied with the ending. Population: pretty much everyone who played it."

"That was frustrating, but a very good game otherwise."

"It was. We'll just have to play another game, one with a better end."  
"Are you up to it?"

"Hell yes! I'm always up for video games."

So Eva put in _Heavy Rain._ She was just at the scene where Ethan was having to navigate through a sort of electrified maze, avoiding live wires to make it to the other side, when Neil tapped on her shoulder.

"Can we pause?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. Could you get Michael?"

"Of course."

A few minutes later she and Michael went back into Neil's room. When they entered, neil's eyes were shut. His heart monitor was still beating regularly, but he didn't stir when Eva tapped his shoulder.

"He's out again."

"It happens a lot?"

"Lately he's been rolling in and out of consciousness."

"Right. Michael, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"In one of the memories, you just gave him pain killers. Didn't you try chemo?"

"I did, I don't know why the memory did that. No, I tried everything, but it was making him worse, so i had to take him off it. Hence the painkillers."

"Well, memories in this machine are always foggy at best. I just wanted to make sure that it had deleted some information."

"Thank you for your concern. Go on and get Tue, you may as well take advantage of this opportunity."

"You're right."

Five minutes later she and Tue were all set up and about to go in. She was ready to find out more about Neil's wish


End file.
